Plunderous Plains
frame|Map of Plunderous Plains and Sky Wagon Relic Plunderous Plains is a level 30+ Hunting Zone East of the Town of Schuttgart and south of the Dwarven Village and Sky Wagon Relic is a level 39+ Hunting Zone on the Southeast Edge of the Plunderous Plains. Lore Now mostly snow covered plains and hills Plunderous Plains has been the site of at least two experiments to reach the stars. The first was attempted in the age of the Titans, by the Giants race to build a sky wagon as yet another act to prove themselves equal to the Gods. The endeavor was never successful, before it was completed their race was nearly annihilated by Einhasad. A second attempt was by a human magician by the name of Nellis and the Dwarven Gray Pillar Guild. Together they attempted to use a blend of dwarven technology and magic to complete the project. The train station in the center of the Plunderous plains was built to transport the raw materials for the sky train from the dwarven lands to the construction site. The Dwarven King passed away before the completion of the project and the governance of the dwarves fell to the various Dwarven Guild Elders. The Gray Pillar Guild eventually had to cease work on the great project due to climbing costs, and pressure from the other Guild Elders. Many of the workers continued on despite the lack of resources and funding, along with the human Nellis. Their souls still haunt the train station and the construction site at Sky Wagon Relic. The train station and railways have since fallen into abandonment, with bandits taking up residence in many of the old construction sites. Leader of these bandits, Rayito the Looter, has gathered goblins from all over the north, into his force. After stealing tribute from Schuttgart he and his followers retreated into the mountains where they hide from the armies of the city. Quests A list of quests taking place in Plunderous Plains, Brigand Stronghold, and Sky Wagon Relic. A Broken Dream (Lvl 39) The Ocean of Distant Stars (Lvl 39+) Plunderous Plains This is the name of the desolate snow covered lands the train station was built upon. The plains span from the Town of Shuttgart to the Dwarven Strip Mines. Creatures The following creatures can be found roaming the snowy landscapes of Plunderous Plains Bandit Sweeper(A') Bandit Hound ('A) Bandit Watchman Snow Lynx Bandit Undertaker Bandit Assassin (A') Brigand Stronghold The Northeastern corner of the Plunderous Plains, and the mountains behind it have become a stronghold for bandit activity. Taking advantage of the shelters the bandits strike out aggressively at those crossing their territory from their relatively secret hideaway in the mountains. Creatures These creatures can be found in Brigand Stronghold. Snow Lynx Bandit Undertaker Bandit Assassin('A) Bandit Warrior(A') Bandit Inspector('A) Frozen Wasteland Werewolf Bandit Captain(A') Raid Bosses Raid Boss: Rayito The Looter (37) Raid Fighter: Rayito's Henchman (36) Sky Wagon Relic The site of the giant's, Sky wagon, experiment in the Titan Era and later the Gray Pillar's project, this frozen corner of the Plunderous Plains is haunted by the workers of long ago, who passed up Shilen's call to work on, but found they could no longer hold their tools without their mortal flesh. Creatures These creatures can be found in the Sky Wagon Relic zone. Frozen Wasteland Werewolf Forgotten Crewman('G) Vagabond of the Ruins(A')('G) Raid Bosses Raid Boss: Nellis' Vengeful Spirit (39) Raid Fighter: Nellis' Follower (38) category: World category: Hunting Zones